Valentines Day
by madamefruitcake
Summary: Both Alex and Gene hate Valentine's Day but will it make them realise what's been staring them in the face?
1. It's Valentine's Day Next Week

It's Valentines Day next week. I ain't celebrated it in over ten years, it's a load of bollocks anyway. Waste o' money, who needs it? All ya' do is buy her somethin' for the sake of it, tek' her to a fancy restaurant while she tells ya' ow' sweet ya' are. Quite frankly, I'd rather get pissed in Luigi's an' leave all that fancy crap to the likes o' Chris an' Shaz. Ray hasn't got anyone anyway, he'll probably end up wiv some tart wrapped aroun' his dick. Viv'll spend it wiv is wife and Bollinger Knickers, well.. Either she'll be like me; hate the bastard day or love it an' some posh poofta will ask 'er out on a date. I ain't the romantic type anyway, _'wham bam thank ya' ma'am'_ as Ray says will do me. I did use t' like it though, when I 'ad someone, not just someone, someone that meant something. Don't 'fink that's ever gonna 'appen again. The only person I care abou' probably wouldn't even go there, she's t' good for me. She's posh, clever, outstandin'ly gorgeous, legs up to her neck, amazin' tits and there's me; overweight, old with charcoled up lungs an' a rottin' liver. What would anyone ever see in me ay? Especially someone as fantastic as her. Need t' stop thinkin' abou' her. Go find an' hooker Genie Boy an' forget abou' her.

* * *

It's Valentines Day next week. The one day of the year I hate the most, don't get me wrong I did use to enjoy it but now I loathe it. For a starters it's a waste of money and for seconds, well I have anyone to spend it with. Shaz and Chris are sorted, they'll have a great day - and so they should, it's their first since they've been married. Bless them, I'm happy for them. I don't think I've ever been as happy as they are, shame really, I'm still young. I've given up hope of going back to 2008, I've lost contact, no more messages through the television and I can't even remember her face anymore. My Molly, I've forgotten what she looks like, soon I have a feeling that I won't even remember I have a daughter and the memories will fade. Admittedly, I do feel more at home here, how could I not? Great friends, stable job - I just still can't help thinking something's missing, besides Molly of course. But there's Gene, mysoginistic, rude, arrogant, neanderthal, great, honest, decent and infuriatingly sexy man. I wonder to myself sometimes, could I? I know I want to and I'm pretty damn sure he wouldn't object to _'a bit 'o skirt'_ as he says but would it change things? Now of all times is so cliche to have any romantic feelings towards this man but I can't help it - it's been there since we first argued in the store cupboard on my first day in this place. I just have to fight it to get back to Molly, so far it hasn't worked and I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep up the pretence of not wanting him. But he won't want me, I annoy him with my _'psychiatry bollocks'_ and my _'poncy toffee-nosed ways'_. I need to find someone else, someone so I can get him out of my head, even if it's just for one night. I need to.

TBC.


	2. Alex Works Her Magic

After a tough day at work the team headed over to Luigi's for a drink, they all sat together on the long table under the mural while getting pleasently drunk. Luigi headed over towards them with his great idea for Valentine's Day.

"No, piss off Luigi" Gene huffed while puffing out the smoke of his cigerette.

"Yeah, what the Guv said" Ray agreed

"Com'mon, it'sa be'a good night signore, tell him signorena Alex", he knew if he could get Alex on side, she'd be able to persuade everyone.

"Oh go on Luigi, just 'cos it's you"

"Thanka you", Luigi turned and walked off to leave Alex to her magic.

Alex sat back to wonder how to get the rest of them to attend, she thought first 'best get a round of drinks in' so headed towards the bar. She returned and handed them out, she then realised she'd only have to get Gene to agree as then the others would follow without a second thought. After a few more hours, Chris and Shaz had left for an early night while Ray was chatting up some bird at the bar. They were left on their own and slightly more intoxicated by alcohol a lot more than earlier.

"'Ave fun next week Bolls" he said after taking a gulp of his pint.

"Oh, I intend to. Seeing as you're coming too" she said so matter-of-factly. Gene almost spat his beer out.

"You what?!"

"You heard"

"I do not need to go to a poncy speed datin' evenin', if I wan' a shag, I'll go out an' get it"

"How romantic" she replied, her voice laced in sarcasm.

"Not claimin' to be Bolls"

"You know, Gene - it's not about finding_ 'a shag'_ as you so elegently put it" Alex locked eyes with his as if challenging while she took a sip of her wine.

"Oh are, an' erm.. What's it abou' then Bollinger Knickers?" Gene took his cigerette packet our of his pocket and lit on up raising it to his lips.

Alex felt slightly uncomfortable keeping eye contact so looked down at the table and started playing with the stem of her glass. "Oh, you know.. finding love, companionship- whatever"

"Ya' lookin' for love then?" he stared intently into her eyes as she looked at him again.

"What?- Oh, no. Just thought it'd be a laugh"

"I see" he blew the smoke into her face and she grimaced then sat back slightly.

Okay, maybe that wasn't working, _'let's try a different approach'_. Alex put both elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands leaning forward and looking directly into his eyes.

"S'up Gene? Scared of a few women?"

"Gene Genie scared? Don't fink so Bolls"

"I think you are"

"And I think ya' just wanna date wiv the Gene Genie" he replied instantly and gave her a little wink.

"And would that make a difference?" she thought she best push it a little if she was going to get him to come, maybe it would work. She dropped her gaze to his lips then saw him gulp. After a few seconds, she looked back into his blue eyes. _'Oh God, maybe I do wanna date with him after all'_ but she pushed that to the back of her mind. This was simply just a fun change to getting drunk in Luigi's and a chance to flirt with the posh blokes and make Gene jealous.

"Ya' only 'ad to ask love" he then took his cigerette from his lips and stubbed it out.

"Right. Well I'm asking now, come to Luigi's speed dating next week" she batted her eye lashes a little and went to scratch her collar bone moving a bit of her blouse to reveal the slight swell of her breast. Again, she saw Gene gulped as his eyes dropped to her chest.

"Fine- but don't expect me t' enjoy it", Alex couldn't help but realease a small giggle. Mission accomplished.

"Right, I'm going to bed"

"Night" he watched her all the way out of Luigi's and up the stairs._ 'For god sake, wha' am I gettin' me self into now? Bloody woman'_

TBC.


	3. Luigi's Speed Dating

A week later, as Alex guessed - the rest of CID had conformed so were all going to Luigi's speed dating evening. It was just gone 10am when everyone was present in CID. It was a quiet day of just catching up with the paper work. By 1 o'clock Alex got bored so thought she'd go in to see Gene. She left her desk and walked towards his office; his door was shit and blinds were closed. Alex knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for an invitation.

"Come in Bollinger Knickers, mek ya' self at 'ome"

Alex tutted under her breath, she took note of what Gene had been doing all morning, basically nothing. "Have you been sitting on your arse all morning doing nothing?"

"Not quite, er- Scotch, fags, darts.. Not exactly nothin'. Note t' do anyways"

"Paperwork?"

"Nah, can't be arsed wiv that shit"

"Right. Well, you still on for tonight Guv?"

"Wouldn't miss it Bolly" Gene looked directly into Alex's eyes.

"Right. Good" Alex found it difficult to look away but eventually she did then turned and left his office.

Gene had announced everyone to go home early and get themselves ready for Luigi's speed dating evening so they'd all been gone by half past five. Alex was still in CID finishing up on a file when Gene walked out to go himself.

"What ya' still doin' 'ere Drake?" Gene asked.

"Nothin', erm. Done now, was just finishin'"

"Right, good. Get ya' arse 'ome an' mek ya' self look beautiful"

Alex's eye brows drew together as she considered what he meant. "Yes Guv"

"Er, I didn't mean.. Well- ya' know Bolls- It's not tha' ya' ain't-"

"It's okay Gene, I know what you meant"

Gene looked uncomfortable and Alex's cheeks flushed slightly pink. "Right. I'm off, see ya' later"

"Yeah, bye Gene"

Gene got to the double doors when Alex stopped him "Erm Gene"

He turned round to look at her "Wha' now Bolls?"

"Well, it's just.. Happy Valentine's day" she gave him a small smile.

"Er- yeah" he coughed awkwardly trying to form the right words "Yeah, an' you"

Alex watched as Gene turned and left CID then put on her jacket as she walked out herself.

* * *

Alex was looking for something to wear in her wardrobe, she'd already been through seven outfits and not one quite did it for her. She wanted to make an effort but didn't want to look as if she had tried too hard, after all it was a bit more eventful than the usual piss up down Luigi's. She decided on a black tight skirt that finished just above the knee and a black silk top with pretty frills on it. She finished her outfit off with a pair of black heels then applied the finishing touches to her make up.

She wondered how tonight would go, she didn't really intend on _'finding love'_ as she told Gene, she didn't intend on finding anybody, she knew exactly what she wanted but never thought she'd get the chance. She knew her and Gene had some sort of connection but neither of them had the balls to cross that line between friends and more. She also knew Gene did feel phsyically attracted to her when they first met; he made that quite clear but now, she didn't know, she only knew that it was her that now felt the attraction towards him.

By the time it was 7 o'clock, she headed down to Luigi's as the speed dating was due to start at half past.

* * *

"Evenin'" Gene said looking Alex up and down appreciatevly.

"Hi Gene" Alex blushed slightly and Gene saw this.

"Right, good luck in "findin' ya' love" then" he said whilst using his fingers for the quotation marks imitating Alex

"Oh shut up being sarcy, it's only a bit of fun!"

"Fine" he walked off and took his seat with the first woman.

* * *

"Gene, pleased to meet ya'"

"Hi Gene, I'm Sarah" she took her hand out for him to shake, Gene saw that Alex was watching so he took her hand and raised it to his lips dropping a light kiss on it. Alex felt a surge of jealously cut throught her and thought _'right, two can play that game Hunt'_ so she made her way over to the first man.

Alex sat down opposite a quite attractive man, he only looked around 24 thought and she knew she would never want anybody that young, he was more like a pretty boy but Alex knew that Gene thought this man would just be her type, he was wrong but she thought she'd use that to the best of her advantage.

"Hello, I'm Alex Drake" she smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Joshua Green" he took Alex's hand and kissed the top of it as she blushed.

Gene looked over and saw him lean over the table and whispser something in her ear then she giggled quite loudly. This annoyed Gene and thought time to turn it up a notch. It was then men who switched seats as the women stayed where they were. Gene sat infront of a blonde young woman, with quite a large bust. She was extremely slim. Now that the men had moved seats, he was on the table right next to Alex so could hear bits of her conversation.

"Well aren't you a sexy little thing Chloe" Gene said flirtaciously

"Not too bad yourself, I don't usually tend to go for the older, more rugged type of bloke but I can make an exception for you sir" she stroked circles over has hand with the tip of her finger before adding "and I do love men in the Police, it's very sexy" Gene gulped and trailed his eyes over to Alex but wished he hadn't. Alex's eyes were fixed with his and there was a sort of hurt look spreading across her face but she quickly looked away.

The man infront of Alex handed her his number "You should call me, Alex- any time. We could er- always meet up for a bit of fun"

Alex thought before taking his number but saw Gene looking at her out of the corner of eye and replied instantly "Definately"

The bell went off which signalled that it was time for the men to switch around again. Joshua stood up and pulled Alex up with him by holding her hands. "I really want to kiss you know Alex, you're unbelievably gorgeous" Gene stood and watched, his heart hanging heavy. Alex saw him looking again and without hesitating she crashed her lips on Joshua's. From her point of view, she didn't want to do it - it was only to make Gene jealous and she hoped it work because he was slobbering all over her so she pulled back.

"Don't mind me Drake"

Joshua said goodbye to Alex and she turned to Gene. They both sat down looking at each other, Alex felt quite embarrassed all of a sudden. "So, erm Gene- any body take your fancy?"

"Well somebody's definately tak'n your fancy by th' look of things" he slammed his fist down and the table which made Alex jump.

"God, what's wrong with you?!" she replied

"YOU" he stood up and stomped out of Luigi's in a huff. Alex stood and followed him _'shit, maybe I pushed things a bit too far'_.

* * *

Alex ran up the stairs and out onto the street to see Gene leaning against the Quattro with a cigerette between his lips. She stopped and met his eyes then took a deep breath as if preparing her self and hesatently walked towards him.

"Piss off Drake"

"Gene-"

"No, Alex. I don't wanna' 'ear it" he chucked his cigerette on the floor and squashed it under his foot. He turned and headed to the driver side of the Quattro then got in but before he had chance to start the ignition and drive away, Alex got in.

"Look Gene, what is your problem?" although she had a feeling what it was.

"Nothin'"

"You're a shit liar! Is this because I kissed that guy back there? Because if it is, you need to stop being pathetic or is it something else?" Gene didn't answer. "Oh my God, you're actually jealous. Aren't you?"

"Don't flatter yourself love"

"Well what the fuck is this all about?" Again, he ignored her. "Fine, I was coming out here to say sorry to you, obviously I got the wrong reaction out of you tonight!" she got out of the car and headed upto her flat. Gene watched her as she wiped the tears away from her eyes and then looked up into her flat to see her light turn on. Alex headed towards the window and looked down to him, she was still crying and abruptly shut the blinds. He sat and thought for a while before driving off. Somehow he felt a twang of guilt in his gut but he hadn't done anything to feel guilty about. After all, she was the one with her tongue down some strangers throat and flirting outragiously, at least he wasn't as - oh shit. He knew what he'd done wrong, she wasn't flirting until he caught her looking at him while he was flirting - she'd been trying to make him jealous. He'd fucked it well and truely now.

TBC.


	4. Fall Out And Make Up

Over the weekend, Alex seriously wanted to call Gene but didn't have the guts to actually pick up the phone. She realised now what a fool of herself she made and regretted it. Across town, Gene felt slightly guilty about what happened and wanted to see her. He decided it may be easier to talk over the phone, to make things less awkward at work tomorrow. He dialed her number hesitantly, half hoping she was out.

"Hello?" Alex was at home afterall.

"It's me"

"Oh" Alex felt a mix of emotions as she heard his gruff voice speak over the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, I shouldn't o' called" and he hung up. Alex felt confused but rung him back, he didn't answer but she was expecting this. _'Obviously he wants to talk to me or he wouldn't of called.. Hmm? About what though? Well, obviously I know what about, but what did he want to say? Fuck it'_ she thought, she got dressed from her pajarma's as it was aroung 8 o'clock at night and she was getting ready for an early night, once she was ready she headed over to Gene's house.

* * *

Gene just got out the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist when he heard knocking on his door, he went downstairs and looked at Alex, shocked she was on his door step.

"What d'you want?"

Alex looked him up and down then found the found the words to say "Erm, can I come in please?"

"I'm busy"

She looked down at her feet and shuffled awkwardly. "It won't take long Gene"

Gene looked at her for a while in consideration. "Please?" she urged. "Fine, don't beg love" Gene stood aside to let her walk past and she tutted at his last comment. He turned round and stood rooted to the spot waiting for her to say something. "So what d'ya want?"

"You rung me earlier"

"Well observed madame fruitcake"

"Then you hung up on me, why? And what did you ring for? You didn't say anything"

"You came all th' way over 'ere t' ask me that?"

"I rung back but you didn't reply"

"In the shower, er- as ya' can see"

Alex blushed slightly "Erm, yeah- I can see very clearly" she took her jacket off and hung it over the banister at the bottom of the stairs which she was stood next to. She then walked into the living room leaving Gene still stood beside the door and he then followed her in and sat on the sofa next to her.

"Don't you want to get some clothes on Gene" she giggled slightly while saying this.

"Ya' said it wouldn't tek long"

Alex gave him a death glare. _'Does it really bother him that much to be in my prescence?'_ she thought, _'God, he must really hate me'_ "Fine, I can see I'm not welcome here, I came to apologise but clearly you're too stubborn to care!" She stood up and headed towards the door to leave but Gene stood up and grabbed her wrist. She looked down at where his hand was wrapped around her wrist then back up to his eyes. She tried to pull away but he tightened his grip. "Let me go Gene" she pleaded. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I'm not gonna 'urt ya' Alex"

"But you are hurting me Gene, emotionally you're fucking killing me!" Gene felt his heart break and let go of her wrist. She doubled over in erratic sobs and sunk to the floor. Gene seriously didn't know what to do, he was practically naked with only a towel around him and Alex was sobbing her eyes out on the floor in front of him. He pulled her up off the floor and sat her on the sofa, he sat next to her and pulled her into him. Gene wrapped his arms tightly around her as he face rested against his naked chest, it was still slightly wet from the shower but now her tears were soaking him.

"I'm sorry Bolls, don't wanna 'urt you"

"Do you hate me Gene?"

_'What?! She actually thinks I 'ate her, for God sake! She's th' only person I care abou' in life, if she's not 'appy, I'm not 'appy'_ "How could you think that Alex?" he stroked her back gently and her tears had slowly grown to a stop.

"Th- the other night"

"I were bein' stupid"

"Was it because I kissed Joshua?" she asked hestitantly and she raised her head so she could look into his eyes to try and read his emotions. She could never read anything about Gene, only what came from his mouth. He was so complicated, it was beyond belief. Gene looked away unable to answer. "Gene" she urged.  
Still there was no reply so she raised her hand to lightly caress his cheek. He looked into her eyes and saw raw desire.

"Look Bolls, I dunno why I got so angry, I don't 'ate ya'- please just don't ever fink tha'" he put his hand over hers which was still resting on his newly shaven cheek. "I just-" but Gene was cut off with Alex's lips on his. She pulled back after only pecking his lips.

"I'm sorry about the other night, I did it to make you jealous, I'm so sorry" a lone tear rolled down her cheek bone and Gene wiped it away with his lips as he kissed it. He moved his hands to hold her head and kissed his way lightly down her cheek to her jaw and finally her neck. Alex let out a soft moan which brought him back to reality.

"It worked" he replied simply then crashed his lips onto hers moving them and he felt hers respond. He pushed her back so she hit the sofa and leaned over her slightly. They tongues fought with each others. The phone rang which interupted them so Alex pulled back.

"You should answer that" but Gene had other ideas, he trailed his hand up the inside of her thigh just as the answer machine kicked in.

It was Ray : _"Guv, if ya' there, ya' need to come in, a body 'as been found. Tried to phone DI Drake but-"_ Gene picked up the phone to continue the conversation.

After about a minute, he put the phone down and turned to Alex. "As much as I were enjoyin' our little make up session love, we gotta go- work t' do". He headed upstairs and got dressed, when he came back down he saw Alex was asleep with her head resting on the arm of the chair. She looked so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb her. He walked towards her and picked her legs up placing them on the opposite side of the sofa. He heard her murmer a bit through her sleep and covered her in his black coat which he always wore. _'It won't 'urt for her to have it, I'll only be out for a few 'ours - it's not really cold out either'._ He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and wrote a note placing on the coffee table in front of her. Then he left to go and see what all the commotion was about.

TBC.


	5. What They Both Wanted

Alex woke up a few hours later and looked at the clock, 10.48pm. She was slightly confused, "Gene?" she called out but no reply so she sat up and saw the note that had been left on the table. She picked it up and read it unconsciously smiling to herself.

'Alex, I didn't want to wake you, you looked peaceful.

You can stay til I get back if you want or go home, up to you.

I've left some money for a taxi home - please don't walk.

But it would be good to see you. Gene'

Alex placed the note back on the table and decided to take a look around the house. She went to the toilet first then looked through his bathroom cabinets, she picked out his perfume and sprayed some on her wrist. The scent filled the air, it reminded her so much of Gene and she felt safe. She opened his bedroom door and saw his bed hadn't been made - she guessed that anyway. The scent of the perfume was also in the bedroom, she walked over to the bed and sat down. Suddenly, she felt quite tired again so lay down and rested her eyes on the pillow inhaling the smell of his perfume from her wrist with a smile across her lips.

She felt the bed dip which made her jump so she opened her eyes to see Gene staring down at her. She glanced at the clock next to her which read 11.27, 'I must have fell asleep' she thought.

"I thought you'd gone 'ome"

Alex sat up so she could face him, Gene turned the lamp on which was at the side of the bed filling the room in a yellow glow. "Erm, no. I needed the toilet, must have fell asleep again"

Gene raised his eyebrows slightly "And what were ya' doin' in me room Lady Bolls?"

She looked away from his eyes, feeling embarrassed that Gene had found her asleep in his bed, "Erm, I wanted to look around the house then I just felt tired and weak. Had to sit down, must have dozed off. Sorry, didn't mean to" she lied, she couldn't and didn't want to explain to Gene why she felt the need to go into his bedroom.

"It's alright, ya' feelin' alright now?" he asked tentitavely

"Yeah" there was an awkward silence as they looked anywhere but at each other. "So erm, earlier" there was a pause and Gene gulped "Ray rung and said there was a body?"

Gene felt a small wave of relief "Yeah, erm- old man snuffed it walkin' 'is dog. Died 'o natural causes"

"But why did you have to go in? Surely that's not a Detective's job?"

"Yeah well, thought he'd been murdered or summit din't they. Only a group o' drunk kids that found 'im, didn't know what else t' do"

"Oh... Well, erm- I best be going. It's late" She shook the covers off her legs and waited for Gene to stand up so she could get off the bed.

"You erm, ya' don't 'ave t' go, if ya' don't wanna" he looked straight into her eyes trying to read her responce. She looked as if she was considering it but never answered so Gene felt it best to use a defence mechanism in order to deal with the rejection. "Erm, no- silly idea really. I'll drive ya'" he was up and off the bed, heading towards the door when Alex leapt up to grab his wrist.

"No"

"No?" his eye brows drew together in confusion.

"I want to", she gazed up at him shyly.

"Wha'? You- I mean, er- ya' wan-" but Alex cut him off with her reply of "Yes" and instantly closed the gap between this and kissed his lips tenderly. Gene froze, he thought he was lucky earlier but now what was she saying? She wanted to stay the night, just for sex? For me? He didn't understand but he only thought about the present time and what he wanted. He knew he wanted Alex, more than just a one night stand but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. Even if he only had Alex for one night, he wanted to enjoy it.

He relaxed against her lips and started to move them slowly against hers, her hand raised from his wrist to wrap around his neck drawing him closer to her while his hands rested lightly on her hips giving her chance to move away if she wanted. She parted her lips slightly to allow her tongue to lightly graze over his lips until he allowed entry. When it was granted, their tongues moved together slowly and that gave Gene the reassurance that she at least wanted him for tonight so slowly walked her back until they hit the bed. He lowered her down gently on the bed while he still fought with her tongue. She gave a small moan of approval as he trailed his sweet kisses from her mouth down her neck. He nipped softly at her soft skin as her fingers trailed through his hair.

Gene was leaning over her when he pulled back to look into her eyes, again seeking reassurance "I want this Gene", soon enough he was kissing her again, but this time with more intensity and passion. His hands moved to the bottons on her blouse as he unfastened them one by one, he again trailed his kisses down her neck to her chest on then finally her stomach. Her blouse was fully undone so she leant up slightly so he could remove it and it was soon on the floor. Alex then made fast work of Gene's shirt and it was off in a flourish so they both had skin touching skin. "God Alex, you're gorgeous" Gene murmered through kisses and Alex pulled away giggling while looking into his eyes.

"Will you please get your trousers off Gene" she said between her giggles and Gene smiled at her. He sat up staddling her while he undid his trousers then pulling them off his hips he was left only in his boxers. "Better for you Bolly Knickers?" he leant over her again so close to her mouth. "Definately" she kissed his lips quick as Gene pulled back and replied "your turn". He slowly stroked his hands down her body to her jeans and unbottoned them, then unzipped. She looked down and watched his hands as she raised her hips so he could pull them down her long legs.

They were now both left in their underwear, Gene leant back down again and gave her a long, lingering kiss. It was slow and sensual, Alex never knew Gene could be this tender but she loved it, she loved him. Gene just couldn't believe his luck - okay, he'd had good looking girls before, but she was stunning and he loved her, no doubt she didn't feel the same way and it would only be a one night stand but he'd felt greatful.

One of Gene's hands moved to caress Alex's breast as the other was stroking her soft hair, her hands were in his hair as if keeping his head to hers in fear of him pulling back. Their tongues battled against each other in passion as Gene was still on top of her. He pulled back and sat up pulling her with him so he was basically staddling on her lap. He reached around her back and unfastened her bra, he pulled each strap down slowly to reveal her then tossed it on the floor adding to the pile of clothes already there. He leaned closer and nipped at her neck causing her to moan her appreciation which made Gene's arousal only highten all the more. He worked his way down to her breasts and took her nipple in his mouth sucking on it. Alex's head flung back in pleasure.

Gene stopped after a few minutes as he started kissing her again and moved his hands down to stroke her thighs. He pushed her knickers out of the way with his fingers as he thrust into her. "God Alex, ya' soaked"

"Oh god Gene" she moaned in pleasure. He thrust in and out varying his speed from fast to slow as his thumb teased her clit. She felt like she was going to explode, he was driving her wild and he knew it. His fingers got wetter and wetter the more he drove into her which make him all the more aroused. He pulled away and lowered his head so he could lick her. He probed her with his tongue which made her orgasm rip through her with a scream. "Fuckkkkk, please Gene"

He pulled away looking pleased with himself and licking his lips. "Please what Bolly Knickers?"

"Just fucking shag me!"

"Woah, chill out love.. Your wish is my command" he pulled her little knickers down her long longs so she was completely naked and he pulled his down too. They were both naked, just as Gene got on top of her she cupped his cheek and gazed into his eyes "Gene" she uttered, she didn't know if she could form any other words, she was too full of desire and adrenaline. Gene just replied simply with "Alex" before he met her lips with his. After a few moments Gene sank into her and allowed her to adapt to his size before he started thrusting.

"Ahhhhh God, Alex" he moaned as he sped up in rhythem and Alex's hips pushed up to meet his every thrust making him want to scream in ecstacy. Usually most of the women he'd been with just lay there and enjoyed the ride but Alex, well she gave as good as she got which was one of the things that first attracted him to her. Her fiesty personality as well as her being sex on legs.

"Yes Gene, harder. Yes, yes!" she screamed. She knew she wouldn't last long and Gene was soon to be after her as she felt his tip swell inside of her. She came as she felt her second wave of orgasm fly through her, she never wanted this night to end. It was perfect. Gene followed straight after filling her with his juices. He collapsed on her shoulder and just lay there for a few minutes inhaling the beautiful scent of her hair.

When he pulled away, he rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, he wondered what was going to happen next. Was it a one night stand? Did she want it to continue? Alex also thought the same as him, neither one of them dared to initiate the conversation so just lay in silence. After a could of minutes, Alex rolled close to him and lifted her head so it rested on his shoulder. Her arm was draped across his chest and her leg was flung over his possessively. Gene felt like the luckiest man alive, at least she hadn't got up, ran out of his house screaming with regret.

He wrapped his arms securely around her and kissed her forehead lightly. The silence was now filled with small giggles and their was a mutual understanding that at that moment in time, there were no words needed to be said. The talking could wait. All Alex wanted to do now was fall asleep in his arms and Gene didn't fall asleep himself until he knew she was asleep so he could just lie back and relax to the light breathing of her sleeping. He looked down at her and smiled, followed with his eyes dropping and sleep claiming him.

TBC.


	6. What Happens Now?

The sun was shining through the window as Gene woke up to the warmth of Alex's body lying next to him and his arms wrapped around her. He peeled open his eyes and looked down at Alex, she looked so beautiful and rested with the lightest hint of a smile dancing on her lips. He had a sudden urge to kiss her so he lowered his head and pressed his lips lightly to hers. He felt her smile against him then pull back. She looked into his eyes, smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Gene"

"Yes Bolls?" he had a feeling what was coming next but from her reaction to waking up next to him, he wasn't nervous.

"What happens now?"

"Well, I'm starvin', you got oute t' eat in this place?"

She tutted but knew he was only doing it to wind her up. "You know what I mean, with us"

"Well, what d' you want love?"

"I want you" she said shyly while nuzzling into his neck to hide her blush. This made Gene giggle and at that moment Alex realised he wanted the same thing. Gene searched for her hand that rested on his chest and tangled their fingers together, he then raised her hands to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"Good" he whispered.

As it was their day off from work, they stayed in bed making love all after noon, the only reason leaving the bedroom was to get some food and go to the toilet. Even, that didn't stop them having more sex. They both couldn't believe their luck.

As it got a bit later, they once again retired to their bed but lay wrapped around each other, Gene looked down at a sleeping Alex and whispered "I love you" something he knew he'd find hard saying to her while she was awake but he just needed to say it. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep himself.

THE END.

* * *

Just a short chapter to round the story off. Thanks for following this story :)


End file.
